Invasion
Invation is the 2nd season of the Chronicles Saga. This season deals with the aftermath of the witch who was after Lily's magic, the return of Marie Schumacher, Angelika's new life as a vampire and the mystery surrounding Matt. We also deal with the transformation of Matt into a werewolf and the appearance of the first generation vampires as well as the new importance of the curse. In the final act of the season deals with the aftermath of Julius Vogel's death and the release of Marie Schumacher from the prison. It also deals with the arrival of Elias, and it concentrates truly on the events surrounding the curse. Summary The second season focuses mainly on the arrival of Lily's revived past life Marie Schumacher and on her reasons for returning to Glen Acres. It also introduces werewolves. Matt's werewolf history is discovered when his mother leaves for town and has one of her pack leaders look after him while she is away and tells Matt about the his family’s heritage. To activate the werewolf gene, the person must go through a traumatic experience. Marie turns Angelika into a vampire, so as to have a spy against the fugly coven. Marie's main reason for returning to Glen Acres is to find the stone, with the help of Lukas, who is killed by Tim. Marie calls in a favor from a witch named Sis to get the stone. Sis casts a spell so that when Marie is hurt, it also affects Lily. When Tim and Becca finds a spell that can counter Sis’ linking spell they ignite it and reverses it to cause Marie blackout. Matt then leaves her in the original prison (a prison she created to hold her enemies) where she is trapped until the spell has been removed from the prison. She tells him that her reason for not killing Lily is that she is in danger. Lily is later kidnapped by a masked individual and held hostage by vampires Gauri and Tae, who have been on the run from the First (the first generation of vampires). Gauri reveals to Lily that she is the reincarnation and needs to be sacrificed to break the horizon curse. Marie was also a reincarnation, who used Tae to help her escape from the first and Gauri steals her magic to seal her mistake. Lily is rescued by Kyler and Matt by stabbing Jonas with a sharp wooden pole and they escape. Elias, one of first generation vampires in history, arrives and is now hunting Lly. His brother Jonas has made a deal with Lily to protect her loved ones, because he wants to use her as bait to lure Elias and kill him. Charlotte, a friend of Mason, tells the Matt that Mason never came back to Los Angeles and is missing. Nate is suspicious and calls Tim to his house. Charlotte reveals that she is a werewolf. Tim tells Jules she won't find Mason and to leave town. Charlotte breaks into the Tims mansion in wolf form and attacks Damon, but Gauir pushes him out of the way, getting bitten on the shoulder instead. As Gauri succumbs to the effects of the bite she slowly dies. Jon returns to Glen Arces and comes as an unpleasant surprise to Lily, Tim, Becca, and Nate. Jon reveals to Kyle that the only way to kill a first generation vampire is with a dagger dipped in white ash wood. Tom reveals that he and his father are working for Jonas because Elias has his sister Alyce and they want him dead as well. Tom says that Elias will be weakened by the sacrificial ritual, meaning that Lily has to die so that Jonas can kill him and free his sister. Jon gives Angelika the special dagger to kill Jonas. Tots finds out that if a vampire uses the dagger, they will die. Kyle warns Angelika and Matt stabs Jonas, but he pulls the dagger out and tells Lily their deal is off. Lily stabs herself in the stomach, and Jonas begs her to let him heal her. She stabs him with the dagger and leaves it in him. Jonas’ death means that Marie is no longer compelled to stay in the tomb. She helps kill Tomas and his father. When Tami returns to town, Marie double-crosses the Fuglies by kidnapping Lily and stealing the stone for Elias in exchange for her freedom. But it is revealed that Elias wanted Marie and forced Tami to get her and the stone. Elias enters Nate's body and compels Marie to stay in his house. Becca and Matt find the site of the witch massacre and Becca channels all the power. Elias/Nate blends with Kyler, Matt, and Lily and finds out that Becca has her powers. Matt tells Becca to put on a protection spell and make Elias/Nate believe that she is dead. Lily does not want Becca to die, so she pulls the dagger out of Jonas' heart. After Jonas comes to life, Lily learns the full history of Elias. The curse is fake and there is a curse on Elias, as he is a vampire born in a werewolf bloodline. There is a ritual that involves killing a vampire and a werewolf and a witch reincarnation (which only one exist which is Lily’s line), that will unearth the werewolf side of Elias making him a hybrid. Lily realizes that the real curse is on Elias, who therefore wants to kill her. But Jonas says he has an elixir that can save Lily from dying. Lily believes Elijah, but Tim says that there is another way to save her life and feeds her vampire blood. Angelika tries to stop him, but she subdued as he uses his magic to knock her out. Lily then cries that she will be a vampire against her will. Andy kidnaps Angelika and Matt. Marcel frees them and is bitten. Then he goes to Elias to tell him that he does not have a werewolf and witch, as he killed Andy. Elias says that he has backups. Elias takes Lily from Matt. Lily sees Becca, who thinks she is dead, but Alyce tells her she is transitioning. Kyler asks Marie about the vampire, and she says that Becca is the backup vampire. He then checks his arm and sees that Marcel has been bitten. In the season's finale, Elias is working on the ritual out in the woods and is near completion when he is about to kill Lily, but Matt tries to work a deal with him. Elias agrees to have Matt work for him in exchange for his friends’ protection. Lily is "killed" in the ritual but is shown to have survived. Regardless, Elias’ werewolf side is unleashed. Kyler arrives and subdues Elias with his powers, giving Jonas the opportunity to strike, but Elias talks him down offering to help find their siblings. Lily's survival is revealed as Jon had Sydney cast a spell that had him die in Lily's place. The next morning Jon succumbs and dies. At his funeral, Lily reads a note from Jon saying he will always love her and she will always be his first love, even if she never feels the same. Leading to Season Three * Angelika is now settling in with her new life as a vampire. ** A vampire named Marcel teachers to control her her urges. ** The Two become a couple. * Becca was a witch but was used as a sacrifices so was turned into a vampire. ** she died once her transition was complete. * Joe cast a spell to cover the fact that Lily is supposed to be dead. * Kyle gives Lily his magic. ** He is now no longer a witch by practice forcing him to live by the laws of his Fae. * Kyler begins his thirst for more power. * Lily now a witch again decides to learn new ways to defend herself in case anything happens to her powers once again. ** Her past life Marie is still on the loose * Matt leaves with Elias as part of his dead to never come back to Glen Acres every again. ** As of Season Two he is now a werewolf. ** His seal is still in place but the power inside is slowly corrupting him. * Nate's powers evolve. ** One of his new tricks is the ability to see ghost. ** He tries to help Becca cope with her new fate. * Sydney tries to find a way to bring Becca back. Category:Chronicles